Little Helper
16 |attack_type = RED (3 - 5) |risk_level = HE |breach = yes |good_mood = 10 - 16 |norm_mood = 6 - 9 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |image2 = LittleHelperPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "Blood covered the floors, people were running away.." - Little Helper's Entry The Little Helper (T-05-41), previously known as All-Around Helper, is a cleaning-robot Abnormality. It has a white, oval shaped body with two thin metal legs, bright red eyes and a happy looking facial expression. Its appearance begins to change when a work has been finished with it: It will grow a pair of sharp sickle-like arms. Notably, the sharp appendages are covered in the blood of the prior owners. Ability Its ability activates when its Qliphoth Counter reach 0. After finishing any work, Little Helper will extend its metal blades and shift up and down during the waiting period after the emotional state result. The counter might decrease by 1 after a Normal Result or with a high probability after a Bad Result. After the counter reaches 0, Little Helper will escape its containment room and roam around the facility. It possesses average HP at 300 and Movement Speed. Its attack subsist of it charging up in place while spinning, then flying across the room it's currently located in at high Movement Speed, dealing moderate to high Red Damage to all the employees and Abnormalities in the way, and when being stopped, by a wall or door, it will be "out of power" for a moment before charging up again. This attack only occurs if there is another target in the same room as it. Origin Little Helper is a home robot series that was created by a mass-production corporation, named X Inc. (Previous known as XX Corp), that no records can be found of, despite that the success of the Little Helper robots made that the corporation released a second installment named "We Can Change Anything". The goal of Little Helper's creation was to perform basic multitasking for families, such as cleaning, making coffee, and acting as an alarm system. In its last encyclopedia entry, it's revealed that before being captured by Lobotomy Corporation, it arrived in a family's house. When turned on, it murdered the residents of the house. While it originally was meant to clean like the other robots, it's cleaning equipment was replaced with blades by its manufacturer, as discovered in the final observation (see Legacy version). Through speculation, the reason the creator of Little Helper wanted to give to the family a 'present' likely had something to do with their personal relationship with the family. It is unknown how or where Little Helper was captured, but it is highly likely that it was found at the mentioned house. Caretaking Little Helper responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct and Repression, Attachment, and Insight. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Little Helper's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-9 will cause it to feel Normal, and 10-16 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 3 - 5), the amount of E-Boxes (16), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 18 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Normal (1.0) - Black: Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Grinder Mk4'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Grinder Mk4'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Grinder Mk4'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Grinder Mk4 |Damage = Red 1-3 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "The sharp sawtooth of the grinder makes a clean cut through its enemy. It is easy to operate, but that doesn't make it an easy weapon to wield. As machines have no value of their own, there is no clear boundary between good and evil. This is precisely why this weapon is so reliable. Machine rebellion is no longer a threat in modern society." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Grinder Mk4 |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 1.3 Weak |BLACK = 0.9 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Prudence Level 2 |Description = "This otherwise clean and neat coat is covered with bloodstains. Some employees take it as a badge of bravery. But the bloodstains were there from the beginning. It feels reminiscent of the disasters in the past and the future. Machine rebellion is no longer a threat in modern society." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +4, Work Speed +4 Insight Work Success Rate increased by 3% |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "A white cleaning robot, with distinctive red eyes that looks like a pair of switches. It always keeps everything neat and tidy. "Manufactured by X Inc." is written on its back." * "It was originally a mass produced helper robot. "An innovative invention that can clean, cook, and even serve as light security, this robot is all you need to keep your home safe and in tiptop condition!" is written on it." * "It recognizes bad mood as "dirty environment" and will commence cleaning mode. When it goes into cleaning mode it will alert its status by saying "Contamination detected. Commencing cleaning." However, instead of cleaning supplies, it brings out sharp instruments, such as knives and saws, that are installed in its body to carry out the cleaning. Rumors have it that these tools are supposed to be used for cutting and preparing meat and fish, but the commands to call up the tools for cooking and cleaning had been 'accidentally switched.' No official comment has been made regarding this." * "Due to its faulty pattern recognition and analysis feature, it has determined that the screaming that humans make after it cleans is a sign of a job well done, and a prompt to continue its cleaning." * " ??: Oh, it's the new helper robot! ??: Let me see, let me see! ??: Sweetheart, you want to try it? Here, go on and play with it. (Phone rings) ??: (CENSORED), hon, I'll be right back after I get the phone, okay? (Sounds of buttons being pushed) Helper Robot: Hello! I am your friendly Helper Robot. How may I serve you? ??: Cleaning! I want to help mommy cleaning! Helper Robot: Environment contamination 70%, filth level mild. Commencing cleaning mode. *Beep, beep* ??: Wow! It’s cleaning! It's clean...! Helper Robot: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr The recording stops after a few seconds of a screaming sound." Flavour Text * " is going into Little Helper's containment unit to begin the task." * "Little Helper is spinning around , but is concentrating on the task." * "Little Helper's well-versed in cleaning. This robot has been designed to take care of the household on its own." * "When Little Helper's critical error was found, Little Helper was assigned to a household." * "Blood covered the floors, people were running away, and Little Helper was learning the concept of cleaning." * "Made of pristine white, sleek lines, and short but efficient legs, Little Helper was born to help people." * "XX Inc., the manufacturer of Little Helper, is famous for its robotics products." * "There are various functions embedded in Little Helper. From burglar alarms and a home monitoring system to making coffee and controlling the lights, it has everything a home needs." * "You may be surprised to find out all the functions that are in its compact body. When you dismantle Little Helper, you'll be even more impressed by how they packed all the necessary equipment into it." * "If Little Helper were to have the capacity for emotion, it may feel very proud of itself for helping people." * "Little Helper always wonders how it can do more work." * "Most people don’t know this, but Little Helper makes excellent coffee. Of course, no one is likely to ask such a task." * " decided not to buy a robot vacuum cleaner after seeing Little Helper." * " just hopes Little Helper's cleaning mode is never activated." Trivia *The Gift, Grinder Mk4, increases Work Speed and Success Rate by +4, contrary to the in game text saying +2 *Little Helper and We Can Change Anything were made by the same X Inc., with the former being the first home robot series and the latter being the second home robot series. *Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma', due to the events of the robot performing its killing while trying to perform its 'duties'. It's also possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of Artificial Intelligence or technology. Gallery LittleHelperContainment.png|Little Helper's containment LittleHelperPrepareToBreach.png|Little Helper preparing to breach LittleHelperAttacking.png|Little Helper's charging attack LittleHelperRest.png|Little Helper's disabling after its charging attack LittleHelperDetailsUnlocked.png|Little Helper Details unlocked All-Around Helper Full Artwork.png|Little Helper Full Artwork of its portrait Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Trauma Category:Machine/Artifact